Dragon Ball Eds
by And-the-Man 106
Summary: When Andrew and Ed are playing Dragon Ball Heroes, they are instantly sucked in and go on amazing Edventures with their friends and the Z Fighters. Find all the Excitement here on Dragon Ball Eds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Andrew and Ed go Digital! Andrew the Icejinn meets Trunks the Saiyan!

It was a normal day for Peach Creek, Arizona. The birds were singing and the sun shone proudly on a little Cul-de-sac up on a hill. Everyone should have been enjoying themselves in fine weather like this. But everyone was inside playing a game called Dragon Ball Heroes English Version. In a white Colonial house, one such kid was playing with his best friend Ed. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a red shirt with white on the cuffs and collar, blue jeans with a wallet strap on the right leg, and black shoes with white soles. The character he was playing as was a member of Frieza's race in Elite class. Next to his character was a pink Majin species Berserker Class type creature. At the moment, they were on their way to help their friend, Double D, who was currently under attack by a Cell Jr.

"Ed." Andrew typed into his keyboard.

"What?" Ed typed back.

"I can't believe a Cell Jr. is still running around. Didn't some crazy amazing player beat Cell like a week ago?"

"I thought so, too." Ed typed in.

"That is just weird, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

Andrew then spotted something in the corner of the screen. It was a character. And not just any character. It was…

"Ed, look! It's Future Trunks!"

It was the real Future Trunks! He was off to the side fighting off a Cell Jr. He looked towards the screen, saying, "Help me!"

Suddenly, the screen of his television blanked out, glowing with pure white. Andrew felt himself being pulled in. With one scream, Andrew found himself fully sucked into the screen.

OOO

Andrew awoke after what felt like a few minutes. He looked around. He was in a forest area, just like the area his character was in. Andrew felt bulkier than usual. He noticed that the view in his left eye was tinted red. He looked down and freaked out. He was his character: An Icejinn Elite that looked like Frieza's Final Form, only with red skin, black legs and gray parts wearing body armor and a scouter on the left side of his face.

"What… what happened to me?" Andrew asked himself.

"'Bout time you woke up." A voice said next to him.

Andrew looked to see none other than Future Trunks.

"Y-y-you're Trunks!" Andrew practically shouted. He then noticed his voice sounded awfully like Frieza's.

"I know. But, right now, we have bigger problems."

Andrew looked ahead to see the same Cell Jr. that Future Trunks was fighting before Andrew got sucked in.

"But that's just a Cell Jr.. Even I could beat one of those."

"Yeah. But wherever there's a Cell Jr…. Cell can't be too far behind."

"What?" Andrew shouted. "But I heard Cell was defeated by someone already!"

"Then you heard wrong." Trunks stated. "That coward was too weak. He ran off and told everyone he beat Cell."

"Wow. That is _so_ like a coward."

"Look out!" Andrew noticed in time to dodge the charging Cell Jr., causing him to collide into a tree.

"I'll get his attention while you charge an attack!" Trunks charged in and began throwing swift punches at the Cell Jr.

Andrew looked in horror. He had no idea what to do. Then, like a strike of lightning, it occurred to him. His character knew the Death Beam attack, so that means that Andrew should know it now. To test his theory, Andrew put his hand into a fist leaving only one finger erect. He concentrated hardly on his finger. Just like that, a sphere of energy formed above his finger. He looked back at the battle. Trunks had the Cell Jr. pinned against a nearby tree pounding him in.

"Trunks, move!" Andrew warned.

Trunks heard and moved out of the way as Andrew fired his Death Beam. The beam shot out to only the tree, destroying the Cell Jr. instantly.

Trunks landed next to Andrew. "Not bad… for a beginner."

"Is it that obvious?" Andrew asked.

"An Elite Icejinn would've destroyed that Cell Jr. on the spot. Only a beginner would hesitate."

Andrew laughed nervously.

"So, you know my name. What's yours?"

"Oh!" Andrew was embarrassed. Where were his manners? "It's a pleasure to meet you, Trunks. My name is Andrew."

"Andrew, huh? Weird name for an Icejinn."

Andrew then realized something with a shock. "Oh no!"

"What?" Trunks asked. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot! My friend Double D was being attacked by a Cell Jr. as well!"

"Where is he?"

Andrew then turned on his scouter. He looked around until he saw three figures in the distance. "That way!" Andrew said pointing to the north.

"Let's go!" Trunks and Andrew took to the skies and headed north, unaware of the dangers that would follow suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cell makes his Appearance! The Arrival of Goku!

Trunks and Andrew observed from the skies, trying to find Double D.

"Do you see him yet?" Trunks asked.

Andrew looked down. Nothing was showing up on his scouter. Suddenly, an energy blast appeared down in an eastern sector.

"Over there!" Andrew said, alerting Trunks to the location of the smoking treetops. At high speeds they flew in that direction.

OOO

Down in that area, the Cell Jr. was not even close to being defeated. In his vision he saw a Saiyan Elite and a Majin Elite. The Saiyan Elite looked like Android 17 only shorter. He was wearing a black ski cap over the edge of his head, an orange suit with a purple belt and orange shoes with trousers. The Majin Elite looked like Kid Buu, only with green spiked armor and red and white trousers.

"Ed, I can't believe the mess you and Andrew got the rest of us into." The Saiyan Elite said.

"It's not my fault, Double D!" Ed retorted, firing a blast of energy at the Cell Jr., only for the Cell Jr. to dodge the attack. "If anything, it was Trunks' fault!"

"What was my fault?" Trunks' voice said.

Ed and Double D turned to see Andrew and Trunks land just in time.

"Andrew! You're here! And you brought Trunks! We're saved!" Ed shouted with joy.

"I'll take care of this, guys." Andrew then rammed two of his fingers into the stomach of the Cell Jr., causing him to flinch in pain.

"Goodbye." Andrew said simply. Andrew then fired a semi-full power Death Beam, disintegrating the Cell Jr. instantly.

Ed and Double D just looked in confusion as Andrew landed next to Trunks.

Ed was the first to snap out of it. "That was so awesome, Andrew! You were like 'whizang!' and then you were like 'Eat this, scum' and then POW! You showed that Cell Jr. what for, Andrew!"

Trunks looked at Andrew. "A friend of yours?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so. This is Ed, my best friend. The guy next to him is Eddward, but calls himself Double D."

"Where exactly did you guys come from?" Trunks asked.

"We came from the Real Wor-"But Andrew quickly clamped Ed's mouth shut.

"It's okay. I understand."

Andrew stared wide eyed at Trunks. "You do?"

Trunks nodded. "For the past two days, players from all over the Real World have been entering this world for some time."

"How do you know about the Real World?" Ed asked.

"That's what the Z Creators designed us for."

"The Z Creators?" Andrew asked. He never heard of anyone called the Z Creators.

"The Z Creators are the programmers for this entire world. They built this world as a second chance for all us characters. But then… this world was introduced as a game for any player. Now, they desecrate this world with their constant battles."

"So, that means all the stuff that happens here, happens in Real Life, right?"

"Correct, player." A new voice said.

All four heroes turned to the skies in horror. In the skies, coming to a descent, was none other than Cell in his Perfect form.

"It's Cell!" All four heroes exclaimed.

Cell landed on the ground and laughed evilly. "The one and only." He said simply.

Trunks began growling as he powered up to Super Saiyan. His yellow aura glowed intensely as the wind picked up. Trunks flew upward. He launched a powerful energy ball on Cell only for it to deflect off his skin. Cell launched himself forward. Cell landed a punch on Trunks, causing him to impact on the ground. Cell landed on the ground. He turned his attention to Andrew, Ed and Double D. He extended his hand and gave the 'Bring it on!' taunt. Andrew, despite being scared, gathered his strength and punched Cell on the chest. Andrew winced back, holding his hand in pain. It felt like punching a steel wall. Cell kneed Andrew so hard, he landed in a tree, knocking it over and possibly breaking Andrew's back.

Ed got angry. No one hurts his best pal and gets away with it. Ed summoned his power and will. His whole body began glowing pure white. He launched himself at Cell and began firing rapid punches at him. Cell felt nothing. Cell slapped Ed away, knocking him unconscious. All that was left was Double D, the pacifist. They were so doomed. Perfect Cell advanced towards Double D. Scared; Double D yelped and began moving back.

"How pathetic." Cell said. "I actually thought you players would give me a challenge. Oh, well. At least now you can rest in peace." Cell extended his arm. A ball of deadly yellow energy formed in his hands. Double D closed his eyes so he wouldn't see it coming. As Cell prepared to end it, he failed to notice a red ball of energy as it hit his back, causing him damage. The blaster was revealed to be Andrew, still conscious and with his hand still smoking.

"Ugh!" Cell growled with disgust. "You pest!"

Cell raced over to end Andrew, when a new figure appeared and bashed Cell. Cell hurtled away from the battlefield. The figure landed on the ground. Andrew couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was Goku in his Super Saiyan form. He glowed with pure yellow energy. Goku turned his head towards Andrew.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a serious tone.

Andrew, writhing with pain, managed a nod.

Goku reached into his belt and revealed a small full bag. Goku reached in and threw something to Andrew. Andrew caught it with his right hand. Andrew opened his hand to reveal a Senzu bean. Andrew quickly popped the bean into his mouth and began chewing. Andrew chewed after three chews. Andrew burst out of the tree brimming with crimson red energy. He got in an epic battle stance, ready to fight Cell.

**AS if by magic, Goku has entered the battle. Will his power be enough to stop Cell? Or will Andrew and his friends need to help? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Eds!**


End file.
